Dampers having a so-called “butterfly” design for circular HVAC ducts rotate about an axis that bisects the damper, and the damper swivels about the axis within the duct. As such, the damper can encounter a significant drag force as it is opened and closed within the duct, which increases the amount of torque and corresponding energy required to open and close the damper.